Date Switched?
by EternalFormat
Summary: After a "rough" break up with his ex, Speedy asks Starfire out on a date in hopes to forget his ex. Unfortunately for Star, Raven and Starfire's body were switched, resulting Rae to go out with the Archer. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Based on episode "Switched"- What happens when Starfire is scheduled to go on a date with Speedy? How will Ra-Uh Starfire react? Too bad she wasn't suspecting the unsuspected...**

 **Sorry, I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Two days ago before their "gift"

...

 _"Friend Raven?" Starfire asks as she rudely interrupted Raven's meditation. It was obvious enough that she was in no mood after Beast Boy destroyed her small library and ruined her room. First, to get rid some of her anger was herbal tea and decided that meditating would help her concentrate without attacking that green animal. "What?" She hissed, her eyes flashed red at the alien girl. "I... need your help."_

 _"With?"_

 _"I have a 'date'. But I do not know how to-"_

 _"I'm sure Robin would understand you."_

 _"But it is not Robin, it is Speedy" Starfire held her tongue before continuing, "He was upset about his recent break up and I wanted to make him happy..."_

 _"And you think Robin would be excited to hear you dating Mr. Playboy?" Raven hushes Starfire and refuses to assist her, then disappears to the rooftop where she can relax with no one watching._

 _... ... ... ..._

Now...

Raven(Starfire) held onto Starfire(Raven) as they hurried down an alleyway, avoiding the mind-controlling Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy. When the coast is clear, the two female titans hijacked a vehicle and proceed to Titans East Tower. "Raven?"

"What do you want now, Starfire?" Raven uttered as she wove in and out of traffic. She wasn't an experienced driver, given the fact that she _teleports_ and Cyborg has been always drives the car, at least she was better than nothing. "Um.. I did not cancel the date..."

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT?! How am I supposed to-?"

"Be me?" Starfire finished, removing the hood and stared at the Tower. It was a big mistake... Raven wasn't expecting this... Hell, she doesn't even know how to interact with _him..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Bumble Bee suddenly appeared, causing the girls to scream in horror. The street lights give out, cars began to horn uncontrollably and the ground shivers. "Whoa, Raven. You need to control that-"

"That's Starfire. I'm Raven. Our souls has been switched and our friends are being controlled by the Puppet King. We need refuge in the meantime and... I have a date."

"Ohh... Speedo's been waiting for you then, yo!"

"Wha-" She was cut off when her eyes were covered by large hands, follow by a scent of Chanel De Bleu mixed with hair shampoo along a soothing voice "Miss me sugar?"

That answer was given, as Raven slaps him and reaches for his neck but he dodge effortlessly held onto her. "Wow... I didn't knew you were this feisty." She open her mouth to respond, however Bee and Star both gave a look: Her eyes beamed with hope while Bee's eyes looked joyful; it's obvious she's cracking up and does not want to interfere. Looking at Starfire (in her body) once again, she commented, "What a lovely smell you have on! May you explain to me what it is?" Raven 'smiled' at the archer, waiting for him to answer. She felt Bee crouched behind at the blank Starfire and burst into laughter before taking "Raven" away, leaving the two all alone. "Uh... are you ready?"

"Oh Yes Speedy! I can't wait for this fluberious date!"

"Mind telling me what that means?" Speedy asked as his left hand strolls around her tiny waist, then hooks it with his right hand as he stared into her emerald eyes. "Well it means amazing and I wish that you please refrain yourself from touching me friend." Ouch. Speedy held his tongue and shoved his hands inside his pocket, hoping to finally make Wonder Boy jealous... Speaking of which... An evil grin spread across his face as they enter his obsidian Corvette. The interior design was white outline and gray shading among the seats and the floor. Raven stared in awe; talk about Cyborgs T-Car being the best vehicle in Jump City.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Speedy touches her cheek, admiring the faint blush and her sweet brows twitch with passion. "Don't _touch_ me." Raven hissed as she sanitize her face with a wipe. "Uh... my ex digs her nose into that."

"It's better than you touching me Speedy."

"Gee Rae, even when you're in Star's body, that cold attitude won't go away." She froze. "Wha-"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Raven. I can tell you're definitely not her. When did I ever call you _Starfire_?" That explains that. She had been wondering why he hasn't call her Starfire since he first saw her. "It's kinda cute that you're in her body but I prefer you. I ask Starfire out to spike you; it didn't work I suppose."

"Of course it wouldn't work; I don't like you nor the pink flowers or even the white chocolate you left on my window."

"But I watched you ate it." She gulped at his response. He love this game: Give her things she hates one day; Special gifts the next. He wanted Raven. No other girl can replace her; after breaking up with the _umpteenith_ girl in eight weeks he realized she was the one.

He'll just have to prove it.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while to publish this.**

 **Chapter 2 shall be uploaded within two weeks!**

 **Don't be afraid to like, fav or review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _EternalFormat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans!**

 **WARNING: Bondage is included! Beware!**

* * *

After Puppet King was destroyed, the Titans returned back to their daily routine. Robin continues his intense training along with Starfire. He couldn't trust her at first since she _did_ agree to go out on a date with Speedy... or was it Raven? On top of that, he wonder where did that mark against her neck came from. Back at the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg play ''Illegal Racing 2", a death race which involves cheating and no penalties. The machine man is a pro at that game; no way could he lose to an amateur...

Until that amateur actually beat him. Maybe luck? Tell that after the green boy won over eighteen times (Cyborg only won twelve times). "Oh Yeah! Go Beast Boy! You're the Champ-i-on! Go Beast Boy! Woo!"

"We're _playing_ again! I think my controllers messed up!"

"No way dude! You're just jealous cause the Champ wins the ladies."

"I'm telli-" His cries silenced when the alarm went off, causing Robin and Starfire to appear in front of the team. "Titans! It's Slade again!" The leader growled, his fist clenched onto the keyboard and his brows buried under his mask. He hated _him._ "Where's Raven?" Cyborg questioned, realizing that she hasn't came out of her room yet. "If she isn't coming, then we'll have to leave her!" Robin sighed, signaling the team to move out, preparing to face the masked man and his robotic army.

...

She kept pillow between her legs. Her face and hands are sweaty, but her body felt very sore. Raven wouldn't forget what Speedy had done to her.

 _You know you like that Rae._

"No." She groaned, grabbing another pillow to block off the sexy voice that linger inside her room.

 _Don't deny it; Come on..._

 _Rae..._

 _Rae..._

 _... ... ..._

 _"Where are you taking me?" Raven ask with curiosity. Speedy find it cute seeing her that way. He can just simply imagine it. "An Italian restaurant. Very expensive, I know you'll like it."_

 _"And you think that'll satisfied me?" Speedy chose not to answer as they drove around the curves which gave away two different paths. The left lead to an unpaved road, while the right obviously can take you ExpensiveLand. "I think the city's that way, Speedy." Raven catches a strange look on his face before noticing that the road...no...dirt? "You said 'you think that'll satisfied me?'... so what if I were to say that we're going somewhere else."_

 _"That is?" Again, no response as Speedy steer to the right and shift the gear to park, pressing onto the brakes and stops at the edge of the cliff. He then exited out of his vehicle and opens the door for her. Such a gentleman, Raven thought. Her eyes glimmer when seeing the view: cerulean and pink spattered with shining white stars glowed in sky. "So beautiful..." Her lips moved, no longer focusing at the approaching archer. His arms went for her thin waist while his chin rested upon her skin. Soft but pale, he licked her ear and smiled. "Rae... I want to let you know that-"_

 _"You want me."_

 _"More than want." Yes, need? Possibly as she was the women he'd been searching for all along. Speedy then faces her as he continue,"I play with other women, the only image I see is you."_

 _"Roy-"_

 _"Can I get a kiss?" He interrupted, cupping her face with one hand as he leaned close to capture her lips for a second. Raven backed away, her (Stars) body wobbled and her cheeks grew pink. "You already like it?" He cocked his head to one side, wondering why her body-_

 _"It's not that. My underwear feels-" Raven frowned; She had no idea what's this feeling all about. Speedy seemed dumbfounded at first, but after catching up to her words, he suddenly pins her to the ground, his tongue swirls around her lips with caution. She attempts to knee him but he was swift enough to dodge and held her wrists using his left hand; his right hand strokes her cheek with care. "It's the only way to do this Rae. Admit it, you want to feel it."_

 _"Feel what?"_

 _"This." Speedy bit her neck softly, enjoying her quiet moan as he continue to suck and nibble until he taste her blood. He then spits it out in total disgust; who know that alien blood would have the flavor of mustard? Raven stared at the man in awe. Her panties were drenched and her lips looked as if it wanted more. He turned her on; she was willing to do anything just to get the "feeling" of love. "Speedy, this is be the only time I will have sex with you."_

 _"Huh? Are you sure?" He touch her face and she nodded reluctantly. Her hands were shaking as she took off his shirt and began tracing lines on his abs. He took off her skirt and rub her clit slowly, gaining a sharp gasp and groan from Raven; her face grew red and her eyes glued to his. "Speedy...go faster.." She demands while touching her own breasts and moan even louder. "Are you about to come?"_

 _"Mhm! Please don-"_

 _"Stop? Okay." He let go, causing Raven to stare at him in disbelief. The archer stopped fondling her and head for his vehicle. He popped open the trunk and pulled some ropes out, spiking interest from the girl. What did he intend to do with that? "Raven, give me your hands. Now." His voice changed. This caused her to obediently raise her hands up and he wrapped the rope around her wrist tightly. "Turn around." He ordered and again she followed. He places the rope against her neck and takes out his belt before folding it and smack her bottom hard. Raven hissed as he spanked her inner thighs, stomach, buttocks and breasts; it was getting him really horny. "Bend over." He growled, yanking her hair impatiently. She felt something hard and thick poking between her ass, then her panties dropped to the floor whilst her skirt tucked up above her waist. "Speedy, I don't want to do this." Raven feared that he might break Starfire's body apart. "Rae, Starfire already had sex with Robin; I'm doing this to show you how does it feel." Speedy calmly spoke. "Relax, It won't hurt."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Starfire was limping on one side and BB heard them getting it on." Speedy purred against Ravens ear, causing her to laugh, not noticing that he already entered her. She would moan while he thrust inside her, cried when he went faster, whipping her ass and pinching her breasts as he pant and groan with pleasure. He held the rope and her hair, not letting go even when his seed ooze out her vagina and dripping on the floor. Best fuck he'd ever experienced. Raven quickly pulled up her panties and pulled her skirt, staring at the archer before coldly saying, "Date's over." She didn't enjoy it? He was going to ask when he caught her smile._

 _He didn't have to ask anymore._

 _She did enjoyed it after all._

 _After taking her back to Titans East, Raven and Starfire were able to defeat the Puppet King and their souls returned to their original body._

 _... ... ..._

So why?

Why is it that Raven chose to stay behind?

It was obvious: Robin grew suspicious of her slower movement during the last few days and kept interrogating about her whereabouts. Worst of all, Speedy happens to be laying _next_ to her. A day after their lives went normal, he decided to visit her. By that, they had sex while the Titans were out. Although her powers went out of control, her body felt sore when he tied her up and spank her.She shook the memory out of her mind, got of the bed, took a long shower and washed her hair. When finished, she looked at the marking appeared on her neck. "Typical him." She murmured as she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Raven sighs and opens her dresser, putting on her bra and underwear when a hand closes her dresser short. "Where are you going, Rae?" Speedy questioned, his body pressing against hers. "To help my team. Get out."

"Make me." He kissed her neck repeatedly until she had the urge to smack him with her hand. "Get out." She warned as she puts on her uniform and searches for cloak. "Looking for this?" He teased. Raven took a deep breath. _Oh Azarath, please do not make me cut off his limbs and torture him,_ she thought. "Give. It. Back."

"Kiss. Me." He grabbed her and stared at her. "Come on, I want to taste your lips babe." Raven blush when he touched her chin and tried to put on a death glare on. "Pleaseee!" He whined, clearly wanted to annoy the shit out of her. "Fine." She grumbled and leans close to him, only to smile and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her dark magic wrapped him in her sheets as she puts on her cloak and stood in front of him. Raven kisses his forehead, then his lips, her teeth pulls his bottom lip before letting it go. "When I learn how to give you that mark, I will make sure it's visible for your team to see it." And with that, she teleported and assisted her team, leaving the archer to find his own way to get out.

* * *

 **That is the end of this story...**

 **Currently, I'm doing another story pairing Grimmjow x Rukia.**

 **If you would like me to do a short story about RavenxSpeedy, please send a message or leave a comment!**

 **Like.**

 **Fav.**

 **Review.**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _EternalFormat_**


End file.
